Dragon Ball: Worlds Collide
by TheFlaminSkull
Summary: When two young men get sucked into the DBZU and become otherworldly beings with great power. What will they do to protext their universe? And can they juggle high school? (May get upgraded to M)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball. I'm just a super fan that owns OCs.

 **A/N:This is my first attempt at a DBZ fanfic. Now I love this series and I know I'll be fucking around with some lore but just stick with me. I'll also be messing with some major events in DB,DBZ, and DBS, but that's more for just entertainment than anything. I mean if nothing really "changed" than why not just go watch the series. Anywho**

 **LET'S GET ROCKIN!**

Dragon Ball was, and still is, Chase's favorite franchise of any medium. Bar None! Chase Knalpick and his best friend Anthony Vumwow absolutely loved this series.

Anthony was neurotypical though Chase had Aspergers, and this allowed them to really connect. Often they'd play Xenoverse 2 together and have a lot of fun.

Going to the same school, they ended up in the same study hall and talked a lot. Both were stoked for both the ending of the universal survival arc and the release of Xenoverse 3.

They still didn't know when I'd happen, but when it did they were ready.

Often people would be confused why Anthony spent time with me. Anthony was extremely popular and well liked by everyone. Not to mention that he seemed to excel in all of his classes as he was extremely hard working.

Chase wasn't even close to being popular, not by a mile. Really it was caused by his anti-social tendencies and odd mannerisms. At a certain point people just kinda stopped trying to talk to him.

Others would often bully him, though Anthony put a stop to it whenever he found it happening. As a result, Chase didn't have much self-esteem.

However their biggest similarity, besides DBZ and their style of thinking as they were kinda similar, was their work ethic. They both would get crazy focused on things that they were working on.

Only difference was that Anthony could do it to anything, including school stuff. Chase's only really kicked in when he really cared about something, or was extremely passionate. That didn't happen often.

Both the friends were beginning to log onto their PS4 accounts after school had ended.

Chase was sitting in his room on the second floor of his house being the oldest of three. Leaning back into his leather chair, he kicked off his shoes and put on his headset.

The Knalpick household wasn't a very pricey one. But their family made enough for the kids to go to private schools and to live comfortably.

Having already changed he didn't feel any rush to do his homework, it was friday anyway.

Chase's had short brown hair that tended to be a good bit unruly and marble blue eyes. Acne adorned his face a bit and while he wasn't "fat" he certainly wasn't very fit. In all honesty he prefered the word "chunky".He didn't do any clubs or sports so he played video games most of all.

Often he'd help his parents with watching his brother and sister or helping his parents with their screen printing business. He never objected as he quite liked his parents and helping them. He got along with his five year old brother really well bit not as well with his 11 year old sister.

Honestly it came down to she was a neurotypical but Chase and his brother Jack weren't. His dad Charles and his mom Angela were neurotypical as well. Chase's grandfather on his dad's side was autistic so that's where they got that.

Even so he did get along with his sister Beth, just not as well as with Jack.

Today however, was different as Chase wasn't needed to watch his brother and sister. Like always he was polite and excused himself to his room and started booting up his games like always.

He wore a loose, black shirt that in plain, white text said…

meh.

Chase always got a kick out of it. Denim Jeans where what covered his legs instead if his usual Friday attire of pajama pants.

Jack didn't go to real school yet and Beth thrived in a public school environment but Chase went to a Private School. Really it was just the best fit for him as he didn't do well with the giant expanse that was a public school. With their screen printing shop called "Screen Samurai" doing really well they had plenty of disposable and weren't in trouble of debt, thankfully.

As it booted a few error messages appeared for an instant before disappearing once again.

'Ehh. Just a glitch'

Logging on he was greeted with two things instantly. An invite to a party that Anthony had started, and the much stranger message to download Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 3.

Opening the chat Anthony started…

"Hey, did you see this Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 3 thingy?"

"Yeah. It's really weird. I mean Xenoverse 3's release date hasn't even been given yet. But this is the official Bandai."

"Ya think it could be hackers? Or maybe it's~ JOHN CENA!" He yelled into the mike making Chase jump.

"L-Let's just download it."

"Gotcha"

Not even a minute after they had begun the download it had finished. Even though it said it was around 15 Gigabytes. Both of them looked at it suspiciously.

"Did it download unrealistically fast for you too?" Chase asked over the chat.

"Yep. I think it's sorcery, well either that or voodoo magic."

"Lets open it at the same time."

"Yep."

"3...2...1…Go."

The instant they clicked on it a… hole opened on their screen. It wasn't an image either, it was real and it just sucked both Chase and Anthony inside.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKKKeru**

Nothing. That was all Chase could see after he'd been sucked inside. Looking around made him feel slow, almost as if everything around him was moving much faster than he was.

He was floating in the air, or whatever was allowing him to breath right now. Trying to find out which way was up was about as much of a headache as one could expect, so he gave up trying that.

"Hello! Can anyone hear me?" He shouted. It wasn't quite a yell or scream, it was more like raising his voice to be heard at distance.

"Yeah I'm still here. Well wherever "here" is." Anthony yelled out in a similar fashion.

"What the fuck just happened?!"

"LANGUAGE! Also I have no idea what happened."

"Bout' how long do you think we've been here?!"

"7!" Anthony yelled back indicating that he had no idea.

A few minutes passed in silence before Chase broke it saying...

"How much longer you think?!"

"8!"

Nothing they said nor did got them anywhere. Much less farther than how to get of this situation.

Both had the feeling that they're moving, but how fast or where was still a mystery to them.

Time almost felt as if it stopped altogether because this was taking forever. Chase honestly thought they'd starve before reaching whatever the final destination that they were being led to.

Finally a soft light appeared in front of them. Not right in front as it was maybe a mile off from them but it why did that matter to them, all they had was time.

Reaching it in maybe 15 minutes, they hit something wet and clear. Almost like a thin membrane. Breaking through it, bright light leaked into the darkness behind them. Head now shoved to the side as they began to get absorbed, both friends saw each other.

Before either could do anything or even really speak, both were absorbed inside.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKKeru**

Blinding light hit them, torturing their eyes to keep them open.

"Ahhh. Why did we go straight from pitch black darkness, to blindingly white light!" Chase yelled.

"Chase! That's racist!"

"Oh my GOD ANTHONY!"

Sometime passed until they could see again, and what they saw confused them to no end.

The friends seemed to be in a dark blue place that had what looked like stars everywhere. It clearly wasn't space as they could hear each other and that they weren't dead.

They seemed to be floating, just like how they were in the darkness prior. There was nothing except for the distant lights which hurt the head to look at.

"How? Why? NONE OF THIS MAKES SENSE!" Chase yelled to no one in particular.

"Maybe I can help with that." A calm, even voice declared.

This took the two friends off guard, as they didn't expect someone to respond, much less with an answer. Searching around they found, nothing.

" Who's there? *Deep Breath* Are you Batman?" Anthony began to ask to the space around them.

Maybe 20 feet in front of them the…"space" began to shimmer, revealing a smaller humanoid form. About five seconds after the being appeared the two recognized the figure.

It was the Grand Priest himself.

Anthony had wide eyes as he looked at the powerful figure. No fear crossed his mind, even knowing how powerful he is. Instead he was filled with disbelief at what was happening.

Chase was smiling from ear to ear at seeing the magic person. Loving Dragon Ball as much as he does, it felt great to meet an actual person from it.

Both Chase and Anthony were about the same height, with the Grand Priest coming up to their waists.

"Um… mister Grand Priest,sir. Why… are we here?" Anthony asked going out of his daze while Chase stayed there staring.

"Ah yes of course. Now both of you know how there are 12 universes in the "Dragon Ball" world?"

They both nodded and the Grand Priest continued…

"As you can tell that is indeed real. Though it's not entirely true. You see Zeno-Sama created a 13th universe that only he and the angels know about, and no others should. That universe is yours."

Following with him, they were confused at first but are now in utter shock.

"Why doesn't he want the other universes to know… mister G-Grand Priest sir." Chase blurted out.

Chucking he continued…

"Please you both can call me Grand Priest. Now as to your question, it's because he really enjoys your universe. It may not be a strong one but he enjoys it's creativity and simplicity. In fact it has survived 3 universe ending wipes, were Zeno-Sama destroyed every universe except for yours."

Their mouths dropped. Honestly they thought they'd be the first to go in any situation like that. But as it turns out he likes them, a lot.

"Back to the first question, you're here because your universe is in trouble."

Two gasps echoed as their mouths dropped open. Learning that the universe was in so much danger that the Grand Priest himself, will come down to help is a serious deal.

"What we have decided to do is give your universe the power and skill to handle it yourselves. Towa & Mira have learned of this universe and want to conquer it, along with countless others. Most you will know but some you won't. In order to give you the most time and power we decided to choose Dragon Ball fans as we won't have to explain stuff to them."

"How are we going to fight them?" Anthony asked

"Giving it some thought, we decided to change your DNA into that of a race in Dragon Ball and give you proper training from various masters. Now you can tell close friends and family about this but do not reveal it to the world as it will cause nothing but panic and anger Zeno-Sama. If you have to say you're an alien do not say you're an alien you truly are. Keep it under wraps as best as possible."

"How many others have you chosen?"

"In total around the world we have chosen 250 people total. We decide to chose making the portal look like a videogame as for it to be more inviting. Only one person per portal can be changed, no acceptions. In a lot of ways this will function as a game, which you will figure out as you go. And yes actually training is required, but I don't think that'll be a problem for either of you."

Both of them nodded happily.

"Now it's time to choose your race. Any non humanoid looking race you choose will act more like a transformation as you'll have a human base. It'll be able to tap into your true power but won't be able to use it to it's maximum."

Anthony disappeared out of Chase's sight as he saw several race options appear. They were…

2\. Saiyan

Race

Long moments passed as Chase thought.

'It would be best if it was humanoid which leaves Human, Saiyan, and Android. Android stuff could potentially be hacked and or discovered which leaves Human and Saiyan.'

Clicking on Saiyan it gave him a few body types as his features and height were the same as his normal. Though his avatar didn't have any Acne or blemishes.

'I still need to blend in and look a bit like I did.'

Choosing the smallest body type left him still a bit bigger than what he was before. He wasn't over muscled and looked a good bit like he did before, but now he would just have to wear long sleeves and his muscles were hard as granite.

His hair was mostly the same, being only about an inch and a half long. Though now it spiked up in a few places, especially on the sides. Both his hair and eyes were onyx now, but he didn't care.

Some Saiyan armour appeared on him, though it had straps and not the giant shoulder pieces. It was black and turquoise themed, which Chase quite liked. The gloves and boots were white but the tips of his boots were golden. A blue scouter appeared on him, which he'd probably get rid of soon. Relying on it too much was bad, just like the Ginyu Force had.

Next there was a box asking whether or not he wanted to keep his tail. Thinking for a few minutes he decided against it.

'Way too much of a liability. Not only is it a weakness but if I slip up and look at the moon I could kill everyone I care about.'

Another box appeared saying

"Would you like to remain Autistic"

Without a moment's hesitation he hit yes. He liked who he was and didn't want to change it.

Finishing making his avatar, Chase clicked the blue highlighted box that said DONE.

At first nothing happened before his body began to pulse. Slowly but surely he began to morph into that thing.

Under his skin things began to bulge while in other places things seemed to disappear. Muscles getting larger and fat getting smaller, his hair felt like someone was geling it up. At the same time it almost felt natural, like it had always been like this.

Saiyan armour began to appear on his body, replacing his normal clothes. Those didn't disappear like his fat fdid, as it appeared cleaned and folded in front of him.

More time passed before the process was complete. Opening and closing his hands, it felt like he was in a new body, which he was, but it also felt like it had always been his.

Light shimmering around him he left where he was once again.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKKKKeru**

The shimmering stopped leaving him in a grassy field that seemed to be far away from any populace.

Next to Chase there was another shimmering light revealing Anthony in his new form. He hadn't chose a humanoid race like Chase had, he had chosen a Kai.

Anthony stood a full head taller than Chase being 6,3 now with a bigger build. He had long straight white hair that flowed down to his shoulders. His skin was a dark red, more like a crimson as he wore clothes almost exactly like Gohan when he was training with elder Kai.

Once again the Grand Priest appeared in shimmering light. Behind him five full body silhouettes appeared.

"What are those?" Anthony asked. With the transformation his voice had deepened and radiated with authority.

"These are the five exclusive mentors for the first 5 people that get changed."

"Wait when we got home this had been on our PS4's for almost an hour. What gives?"

"Most people think that it's a scam so they don't download it."

This silhouettes brightened revealing…

Hit

Supreme Kai

Kami

Future Trunks (from Super)

Vados

"You only get to chose one. Now your races have a basic fighting style that will mix with whomever you choose as your master. Others will help them from time to time depending on a few things, and each one knows about your situation and how your race works. You can only choose one however."

As soon as he finished his thought Chase yelled…

"I want Hit!"

Smiling Hit' s silhouette lightened and appeared in front of Chase. He was a little taller than Chase being 6 foot to Chase's 5,11. Looking Chase up and down he nodded saying…

"A Saiyan eh. This is gonna be fun." He smiled as he finished the statement.

Beginning to walk away he motioned for Chase to follow.

"Come on. If you wanna be strong enough to defend your world and for me to get my paycheck then let's get started."

Chase began to follow before being stopped by the Grand Priest.

"Remember the game is how you come back here. You're a Saiyan but the food in your world is way more nutritious so you won't eat as much. You'll probably just eat a bit more than prior and nothing much. This is your new base, you're not human anymore so be careful controlling your strength. Also try not to draw attention to yourself."

Nodding Chase ran off with Hit, disappearing through a rift in time.

Turning back to Anthony he had made his decision as well.

"I choose Trunks-kun."

Trunks' silhouette light up with him appearing in front of Anthony. He was a bit shorter with him looking up meeting each other's eyes.

"Let's do our best, kay."

"Of course. Princess Trunks." He said with a sly smirk.

Trunks seemed to instantly deflate going…

"Have you been talking to my father?"

 **GIGA LINE BREAKKKKKKKKeru**

Hit stood 15 feet away from Chase and began…

"I've been briefed on each person they choose for this program, including you."

"So you know everything about me?"

"I know several things that are important to training you. You're not afraid of hard work, and with your new Saiyan genes that laziness has been kicked out of you at a fundamental level. You can excel at things naturally though you've never really learned any martial arts."

Chase was internally stunned at his assessment, but as to not hold him up just nodded.

"Your brain has been completely remade now. Due to this the Grand Priest decided to rearrange your synapse himself. Instead of being great in some random pieces of development, you now have an abnormal ability to learn tactics, body language, and movement. In Layman's terms you can learn anything much faster especially so if it relates to your body.

Your friends has had similar process done to him, though you can naturally do more faster." Hit explained

Looking down at his body, Chase threw a few quick punches. They weren't pretty, but Chase could tell that they were moving a hell of a lot faster than they could have before.

"What are we gonna do first? Learn how to draw out Ki, or actual martial arts, or…?"

He was cut off by Hit saying…

"I will say what you do and what you learn. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now what we will be starting on is how to draw out Ki."

Chase sat in a cross legged position as Hit crossed over to watch him.

"Relax, you can't draw out your Ki all tense like that."

Closing his eyes and letting out a breath Chase could feel it. A warmth radiated oit to the rest of his limbs from his core. Focusing a bit more and he felt it start to direct outwards.

Slowly a ball of blue ki radiated in between his hands and stayed there.

Hit looked at Chase surprised at how quickly he had gotten this as it was their first lesson and he did it in less than 20 minutes.

Hit may have been surprised but not nearly as much as Chase had been dreaming of this moment for years, and now it was finally becoming a reality. He could feel the pulsing energy, his energy, coming off of it.

The small orb didn't last long however, and slowly fading out of existence. As it disappeared Chase felt an overwhelming amount of exhaustion, after all he had just let some of his own energy fade away into nothingness.

After taking a few more deep breaths and recovering, training continued. It consisted of 30 minutes of Ki control, than 1 hour of martial arts, another 30 minutes of Ki control, another hour of martial arts and it ends with an hour of both Ki and martial arts blending together.

Anthony had both a similar training regimen and results. It was astounding to Trunks and made him wonder…

'Is this what Gohan felt?'.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKeru**

Both finished after 4 hours of intense labor and hard work and met up in the new Canton city. Going through large "cracks" in time, they saw each other in the large city.

These "Cracks" in time were all over, almost seeming to surround the city with a different image inside each.

'I bet each one goes to a different time.' Chase thought as both of the Universe 13 people met back up.

"Whats up Chuck! Get it?"

"Yeah I get it. How'd your practice go?"

"It went really well. Kinda sore now though."

"I know whatcha mean."

"Your MOM knows whatcha mean! OHHHHH"

"Ugh. I don't wanna think about that."

As they talked so did their mentors

"How's Chase doing?" Trunks asked

"He's excelling fast. Very fast. By the end of the practice he was flying and he had never done any form of martial arts prior."

"So is Anthony. Both are going at unbelievable rates. Do you think this has anything to do with the fact they're from Universe 13?"

"I dunno. Only time'll be the judge of that."

As they talked the Grand Priest arrived once again.

"Ah. I see you both have had a successful first day of training."

"Yeah. But wouldn't our family be suspicious.? I mean we've been gone for hours." Anthony asked

"Not to worry. Time here goes at one sixtieth the time. Pretty much one hour in here one minute in your reality."

"Ah, gotcha."

"Now it's time to send you back. If you close your eyes for 15 seconds you'll see a prompt asking you if you want to quit. Simply click it and you'll be on your way. And you won't have to deal with that void ever again."

"Thank you so much" Chase said

"It's not a problem. Now I won't see either of you for a good while. I trust you and your teachers can handle anything. Also to add to your training you are now time patrollers. Sleeping, eating and everything else that isn't in the shops you can find in the living quarters and it will be free.

If you can't find it just ask anyone. Also all these NPCs are real people to you now. Good bye, and good luck." He said disappearing again

Both looked at each other and nodded, knowing what they would do next. Waving goodbye to their new mentors they closed their eyes.

A few moments went by before the prompt appears. Clicking the button Chase felt himself get shot from his body.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKKKeru**

Opening his eyes, the light felt intense. Blinking a few times he realised where he was.

He rushed over to his mirror to see that his changes were indeed permanent. He had no acne and real muscles, his hair looked both neat and a mess. But there's nothing that could really be done about that now.

Looking at his phone he saw that it had only been about an hour since he was sucked inside that game, and his life was changed forever.

"Chase! Time for dinner!" His Mom yelled up the stairs.

'Shit what should I tell them?!' He thought as he threw on some PJ pants and a tank top after taking off the Saiyan armour.

What is he gonna do?

 **A/N:Ah yes the old cliffhanger. Will Chase tell his parents about his new found powers and situation, or will he hide them? How will these abilities affect his daily life? And what should he call his alter-ego? Find out soon!**

 **Power levels:**

 **Chase-12**

 **Anthony-16**

 **Like always I'll SEE YA!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Z, or Super. I'm glad I don't own GT. I do own my OC's however.

 **A/N: Welcome back to DB:WC. This chapter will have some serious stufffu in it. But believe me when I say much bigger and better stuff is coming.**

 **LET'S GET ROCKIN!**

Chase was in an absolute panic about what he should do about his new transformation and powers.

If he tells his parents, his Mom could react poorly and keep him away from anything even remotely related to Dragon Ball. Not even if it has anything to do with the portal and the video game.

Or it could end up being his father that reacts poorly to the news. If that happened than he would destroy the PlayStation in front of Chase.

On the other hand if they understood his situation they could give him more time to get stronger and let him really help around the house. Chase'd be able to rip stumps clean out of the ground with no trouble, even now he could.

"Chase! What are you doing up there?! Hurry up please, your dinner's getting cold!"

"Fuck, they'll notice my new body as soon as I go down there."

A few moments passed of Chase thinking, before he made peace with his final decision. Walking down stairs his families eyes widened as they saw his new body.

His hair seemed to be an almost carbon copy if Vegito's hair. Honestly, Chase didn't mind it as he loved both Vegito and his hair style.

Eyes now a hard onyx surveyed his family as they ate for dinner.

Stepping off the stairs, everyone could see the changes due to his poor choice of a tank top. Even though he chose the smallest build, his arms were still bigger than before and much, much more defined.

"*Whistle* Wow Chase, have you been working out without tellin' us?" his Dad began.

"Um… yeah 'bout that. There's something, I gotta tell ya about."

Instantly his parents faces hardened, curious about what their son was planning on telling them. His parents weren't mean, just bracing for any bad things.

"Well, its kinda a long story. So about an hour ago when I went to go play games I was sucked into one and it changed me. Fundamentally, as in this is not my original body. This one was made to combat upcoming threats to our universe. In fact I'm not human anymore, I'm a Saiyan and I'm allowed to tell you because you're my family, absolutely don't tell anyone else cus the universe will end if you do."

Both of his parents had one unanimous thought…

'When did our son start taking drugs?!'

Before they could ask what they were thinking, they noticed something that he was doing something impossible. Their son was floating off the ground, they could see that it was a good bit of effort; but there he was defying gravity.

"Wha… wha… what!?" His Mom yelled

"It's like I said. Look I'll show you something else."

Walling outside his parents and two siblings followed, curious what he was up to.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKKKeru**

Following, they saw him move at a crazy speed that no one should be able to do. After a moment Chase stopped, revealing that he didn't even realise that he'd done it.

In front of him were 6 bricks stacked on top of each other. They were on nice concrete as to not damage the more breakable and meaningful things.

"Are you gonna break 'em all with one karate chop?!" Jack said before making a few chops and kicks in the air.

"No…" Chase said making Jack frown. Well he did before Chase continued

"...I'll do it with one finger."

Eyes wide they saw him do it with his index finger with absolutely no effort whatsoever. Shock gripped all of their faces as they realized, what Chase said was true.

"OH MY GOD MY BABY'S AN ALIEN!" His Mom cried

"MOM! DO **NOT** YELL THAT!" He yelled before pulling them all inside and out of the backyard.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKKKKeru**

Everyone sat down for a few moments, just letting it sink in that someone in the family, isn't in the family anymore.

"So are you still… Chase?" Charles started

"Yeah. It's still me, all that's changed is my DNA. Also my hair will never change so, ya know, no more haircuts." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"What did you mean by "Upcoming threats" to the universe?" Mom asked with a worried face

"Um… Well. Our universe was kept secret from the others due to ours being so much weaker. Though evil people have found out and are planning to conquer ours. Usually they like to have universes handle their own problems, but the gap is stupid big. So they're intervening and have given 250 people the chance to gain incredible power. They made a portal between ours and another and disguised it as a game that is currently on my PS4."

It was a lot of information for them to take in. Being told that threats to their very existence are coming, and they only one who can fight them, is their 16 year old son who has just started his junior year. Hell, that the child that they conceived isn't even human anymore.

Having such things dumped on someone, all at once, is a lot to handle.

Both of them had thousand yard stares, going into space as Chase continued…

"That's why I need to have more time to "play" the game. The more I do it the stronger I get. Right now I'm only a little stronger than Goku at the beginning of Dragon Ball, so if anything were to show up right now I'd probably be screwed. So I need to spend a lot if time training, and I'll keep my grades up too."

"Hold on now Chase, we want to keep you safe! I forbid you from…" His father was cut off by Chase

"From what?! Whatever is coming will kill us all! Every last one of us! You give me enough time per day to train and I'll be able to beat these guys no problem! You finish that sentence and you've doomed not only the entire world but the person you're trying to "protect"!"

His father looked back on him with awe. Yes he wanted his son safe, but he had a point. Chase needed to do this, and if he had enough time he might be able to do this easy.

"A-Alright. Yes you're right. But I don't want you slacking off on your training. We'll give you 3 hours on the weekends and 1 on weekdays our time for you to train and get stronger." His dad said with a bit of a smile

"So weekends I'll get about a week and weekdays I'll get three days to train. Sweet." He said smiling before they sat down to eat.

Scarfing down food he ate about 4 servings before he was finally full.

"This is gonna take some time to get use to." His Dad said as before Chase ate only about half the amount.

Unknown to Chase and his family, Anthony had a similar discussion with his own ending similarly to Chase's.

They both were told three hours a day interestingly enough.

The next day while training they shared the info and realised how'd they'd be training together.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKKeru**

 _Two days later…_

 _Power levels:_

 _Chase-381_

 _Anthony (Human)-137_

 _Anthony (Kai)-548_

 _Trunks-1,200,000,000,000,000,000,000_

 _Old Kai-40,000_

 _Hit-2,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000_

 _Goku-2,500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000_

The weekend was finally over with both Chase and Anthony growing immensely in power. Even still Anthony was going faster in strength, though his human form can only use about 25% of his true power.

Due to the difference of their masters, the two friends were learning different styles. Anthony was learning how to combine swordplay with martial arts. Chase was learning a style all about striking hard and precisely very quickly in vital areas.

Now Anthony and Chase were not only being taught by those that they chose. Anthony is being taught martial arts and strength by Trunks while Old Kai was teaching him how to be a Kaioshin and what that means.

Indeed that means that Anthony got a sword. He forged it with the help of Trunks, as it was made of titanium. **(A/N: It looks like** **. /user/kramez/united_cutlerys_dmc4_red_queen_** **)**

Hit was teaching Chase martial arts while strength was both him and Goku. Goku was there to teach him about Saiyan traits and getting him ready to potentially go super.

Chase was going slower as he was focusing a bit less on pure strength but more on technique as there were a few he was getting down.

Mostly he put his eggs into the baskets of the KaMeHaMeHa. He learned it really quick, in about 20 minutes. Mastering it was a completely different game however and was taking some time.

The other two techniques being Instant Transmission, which he hadn't even started on yet, and Kaioken which he had just started.

Over the weekend their training regimes had quadrupled in length and difficulty. That's why they had gotten as strong as they are now.

Regardless they now had to deal with a much more serious problem. School. It was the beginning of their junior year, so it should be relatively easy, but still.

Getting on the bus, he sat in the back wearing his hoodie. It said "McGranger" on it with a Tornado on it. The text and picture were colored gold with the hoodie itself a navy blue color. He wore long khaki pants with a brown belt and with black shoes. He wasn't emo, he just liked darker colors.

The reason he was riding the bus even though he can fly is for camo, so no one wonders how he gets to school. And because they had already paid for it so why not use it.

Every minute was agonizingly slow for him as it took 50 minutes to get to school.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKeru**

Mostly people were okay with Chase. People found him lame and boring and forgot him a lot, but not often were people actively mean.

As he walked in he pulled down his hood subconsciously, letting everyone see his new and permanent hair. Instantly some attention went his way as he walked up to some of his friends.

"What's with the hair?" His friend Jack began.

Jack was wearing the uniform like everyone else, but there were glaring differences between him and the rest of the group. Most would describe him as a string bean, as he was practically skin and bones. He was pretty tall being 6'1.

"Just trying something new. I think I'll stick with it." He lied. Usually he was bad at that kinda thing, but he was practising with Hit during some of their breaks.

With that Anthony walked up to the small group, looking mostly normal. Anthony never wore any jackets, or anything of the sort. Everyday he would wear a short sleeved shirt to school, though it was obvious that he had a bit more muscle than before.

"Been working out Anthony?" Mike asked walking up.

Mike was different than the rest. Mike came from a bit more money than the others, but was good about not flaunting it. In fact he didn't bring it up ever, though some asked. Mike had a big frame for his age and stood about 5'9.

"Decently so." Anthony said before making a knowing glance at Chase.

"Hello" Karl said as he walked up to the group's position at the lockers. Everyone already had their stuff, including Karl.

Karl was ridiculously tall standing at 6'4 and was very lean. He had a good bit of definition on him as well. Everyone wore a uniform of khakis pants, navy shirt, and a belt. The only ones with glasses were Chase, Anthony and Jack.

The same questions were repeated a few times before everyone was filled in. Chase had a moment where he wanted to blurt out his transformation, but stopped himself.

"So, how was you guys' weekend?" Mike asked

"Nothin' much happened. Just played some games." Chase said half-lying

"Same" Anthony said

"Slept a lot." Jack said before Anthony got close saying

"Ohhhhh who's the lucky guy?"

"SHUT UP ANTHONY!" He said before slapping the back of his head.

"I went to a boy scouts retreat before I went to a fencing tournament." Karl said. He was proud to be both a boy scout and a fencer.

"I just hung out." Mike said with a smile. Mike was a really happy guy, behind Chase most said.

Indeed, Chase was happy a lot, though he kept a lot of anger hidden. Before conversation could go any further the bell saying zero-period was over rang.

Chase and Karl walked to their next class. The both of them were bonding due to the fact they had 7 of their 8 periods together, bar period 7. During period 7 Chase had a study hall with Anthony and Karl had environmental.

Even though Monday's suck, it was going normally until 5th period, P.E. Not only that but their entire group of five friends were there as well.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKeru**

Walking into the boy's locker room, they were all talking about two things. How much the Math quiz sucked today and how awesome My Hero Academia season 2 is.

In front of them stood the group of football players. All of them were Varsity and were generally annoying assholes. They looked at the group of nerds and began to laugh.

"Look at those flabby fucks!" The head one Steven said hunched over laughing hard. Anthony was popular with most and so was Karl but the football players were just fucksticks. Terrible to anyone who wasn't one of them, and first years were hazed hard.

All 12 of them started with Steven, him being the team Quarterback and general leader of the team.

Or they did continue until everyone began to undress.

Chase was first taking off his shirt. Usually there was pudge that they could poke at and stuff, but this time it was solid muscle. Instantly the laughing stopped as they saw the 6 pack and chest of the smiling boy. He had weird orange wrist bands and was wearing weird blue boots( **A/N: Goku's style of boot. This and the wristbands are weighted along with an undershirt he is wearing. Each weigh 100 pounds)**

Next was Karl. He always had a strong frame but it seemed a bit more defined than before. Muscles were leans but looked strong enough to bench three times his weight.

Mike was next as he revealed that he wasn't all pudge. Arms and chest muscles were huge and looked amazing. His belly however remained, but with arms like his anyone who laughed would get decked into next week.

Anthony came after showing a body similar to Chase. It was bigger but nothing was for show. You fuck with him, he breaks your limbs.

Jack was last and looked mostly the same. His muscles were tiny but looked extremely toned. Especially his abs, as they protruded from his body in an obvious way.

Steven and his goons shut the fuck up so fast you would have thought they were possessed.

After changing into their short sleeved shirts and shorts you would never have thought they were the same people 4 days ago. Even with this obvious change in their physiology, they didn't seem to care as they continued to talk walking straight out into the hall.

Naturally they were the first out there with coach Browen and Vince surprised at their muscles. The girls all walked out and stopped looking at them as well. Again none of them noticed as the rest of the class filled in around them.

"*Ahem* Let's get down to business. You five." Coach Browen said pointing to group of five.

"...You are going to be taught by the two new coaches. Coach George Sone, and Victor Briefs." He continued before motioning them outside with two people waiting for them.

Walking outside, and out of view from the class, stood Goku and Vegeta.

"Isa...humana...whaa" Chase began

"Alright whelps, we're here to help work you into shape!" Vegeta started

All five began to look at each other curiously.

"Transform if you can first and we'll be going off site." Vegeta continued

Chase was the only one who couldn't transform. Anthony he expected, though the rest of his friends were a real shock. Especially went it came to their power.

Jack was the first he really noticed transform. His skin turned a dark green and seemed to get harder and denser, covered in green chiten. Brown spots covered his body as an orange bird like beak replaced his mouth. His body shown with a green glow as it finished. He had chosen Android as his race and ended up looking like Cell.

However, he looked mostly like imperfect Cell, having a similar head. Though the things on his head went straight back rather than at an angle. He also had an entire second set of arms, with pincers on the end instead of hands. Each hand had three fingers and the same with his feet. He had the same tail and wings as Cell, though. His height didn't change though his eyes turned into black slits.

Next to transform was Mike, who was a Majin. Glowing with a pink aura that encased him, he revealed his true form. He had skin the same color as Buu, though was shorter than his normal self standing about 5'4. His eyes shone amber in a sea of black ice with chubby cheeks and thick arms.

Being malleable it was hard to see his strength from a physical perspective. His head antenna was shaped curling back against his head. They made it hard to for his opponents to see and was a good advantage.

Karl was the last to transform, for people Chase didn't know could. Getting shorter he stood about 5'7 as a part of the Freeza race. He had a sleek appearance, skin a pitch black rather than the white Freeza had. His body gems were Red and littered his body a bit more than most.

On his head he had four fins that curved back, similar to Cooler's 5th form. His eyes were red slits in another sea of black ice. His teeth stood out from the rest of him and shown with elongated canines. Like this he had for fingers on his hands and three on his feet.

Finally Anthony transformed with Chase just standing there saying…

"I choose Saiyan and haven't unlocked Super yet."

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKeru**

 _Power levels_

 _Vegeta-3,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000_

 _Jack (Human)-70_

 _Jack (Android)-281_

 _Mike (Human)-115_

 _Mike (Majin)-462_

 _Karl (Human)-180_

 _Karl (Freeza Race)- 721_

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKeru**

Everyone kind nodded before what everyone was thinking was voiced.

"You guys all got the game too?!" Jack started voice raspy and a bit deeper than before.

"Yeah! I thought that there weren't many given out!" Karl said voice much deeper than before and more intimidating than before

"What are the odds?" Mike said voice a bit higher than before, almost like he had a bit of helium.

"Odds had nothing to do with it." Vegeta began

"The High Priest thought it would be smart for you five to be all changed so you could work as a sort of team. He thought about this after seeing those two…" He points at Anthony and Chase"... He thought that it would be best for such a thing to happen."

"So what masters do you guys have?" Chase asked

"Vados" Jack said

"Supreme Kai" Mike said

"Kami" Karl said

"Trunks" Anthony said

"Hit" Chase said last as he had asked the question.

After that their attention went back to Goku and Vegeta as Anthony asked...

"Why and how are you both here?"

With a smile, Goku answered this time…

"We're here to train you guys more. Everyone besides you two sees us differently, so we got jobs here as P.E. teachers. How about we talk and fly" Goku said lifting off the ground with everyone else in tow.

"As to answer your other question, right now both Beerus and Whis are gone to one if the other universe's so we can't train with them. After training with Chase for a bit I felt an immense potential inside him, just like Gohan. Then I learned about your situation and got really excited.

I asked the Grand Priest and the Omni-King if I could do this but they told b to being Vegeta as well, so I did. Currently we're here to help whip you guys into shape and make you strong enough to give us a real run for our money."

"But what about your universe?" Chase asked

Turning back with a smirk Goku said…

"Multi-form. We keep one copy there and one here. Besides we're only ever in that world when you are. If we stayed there all the time It'd be moths before we saw you guys again."

"Smart." Karl said behind until they landed in a clearing a little away. In the center if the clearing was Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha.

Feeling their Ki, it didn't seem like they were that much stronger or at least as far as Chase could tell.

"When are they from?" Jack asked coming to the same conclusion.

"Right before the Saiyans arrived. Good ki sensing." Goku commented

"How long do we spar?" Mike asked

"For the period. It will be like this everyday until you surpass them. Then we will get another for you to spar with until you reach our level. Then you will spar us till we deem it okay for us to stop." Vegeta explained before it began.

From here things just seemed to get harder.

 **A/N:Welp it's here Chapter 2. Now regarding Super Saiyan I wanna explain some stuff and my thoughts on a few things.**

 **Now one of the main things for a Super Saiyan to awaken is to go beyond a normal Saiyan's limits. For this it's guestimate around 40,000 in base. Now you're probably wondering why Vegeta or Goku didn't do it earlier, and that's simple. They had no spark to do it and to transform.**

 **Now why are most of the others stronger than Chase, even though he's the protagonist. There will be a lot of parallels between these characters and DBZ**

 **Chase=Goku**

 **Anthony=Vegeta**

 **Jack=Piccolo**

 **Mike=Majin Buu**

 **Karl=Gohan**

 **Also I will give everyone another transformation. Also the bonus to not having the human form is that you can access all your power much easier.**

 **Like always I'll SEE YA!**


End file.
